Day to Himself
by Olv1993
Summary: Ever wanted to get away from the world and just lay there to think for the day. Well that's what Robert's doing, but his teammates keep disturbing him. K is hopefully fine unless poking is considered violent.


I wanted to escape from the world so I tried not to leave my room so I could just think and shut everything out in the outside world. Anyway, I decided to make Robert the main character, I was going to use Tyson but he'd always get up for food. This is the third day over the past week that's inspired me to write. Anyway there's probably OOCness -Oh well. Hope you enjoy! Please do review!

* * *

Robert was laid in his bed. He'd decided that today he would stay in bed all day in order to think and be alone. It wasn't normal for him to not get up late besides not at all. After the decision to not get up he should've put a notice up on his door, because he now had visitors.

"Hey Robert! Get up!" Enrique shouted way too loudly.  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful day!" Oliver chimed in quieter than his companion.  
"You think every day's a 'beautiful day'!" Enrique said a little louder than his normal voice.  
"I just thought it might get him up and I think I can paint a beautiful landscape with the fog twisting its way through the trees!" Oliver argued, trying to keep his voice quiet.  
"Yeah, yeah! Anyway Rob, you getting up or what!? It's not like you to be in bed at two in the afternoon!"

Robert scowled unseen by the oher two. He was facing away from the other two in order to ignore them.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" Oliver whispered.  
"Oh come on! Robert sleeping in? You know that's not like him!" Enrique argued.  
"Lets just leave him for now, if he's awake maybe he's ignoring us because he wants to be alone."

Robert smiled, 'At least someone wasn't being uncouth for once.'

"You just wanna leave 'cause you're scared!" Enrique teased.  
"No I'm not! Besides I have muffins in the oven and last time I left them, Johnny took them out and ate them all!"  
"Wouldn't they be too hot?"  
"He probably stored them away, besides I don't think I'm gonna let you have one!" He stuck out his tongue to the blond.  
"Aw come on! I was messing with you! I'm sorry!"

Robert could only hear footsteps leaving his room now. Finally some more peace and quiet. About half an hour later he heard someone coming down the hall.

'Oh please tell me someone's not going to disturb me again!' He sighed at this thought.

The door opened.

"Robert! Oliver left some muffins for you!" Enrique said in a sing-song voice. "You'd better get up before Johnny and I decide to eat them all!"

Robert stayed silent, frowning at being disrupted by the blond once again. Enrique started to poke him hard.

"Come on Robert! You've gotta be hungry!"  
'How idiotic! Be quiet and leave please and stop with the inappropriate poking you simpleton!' Robert thought angrily.  
"Robert! Robert! Come on Robert! Wake up!" Enrique then gave up his poking.

He then sighed and left without saying...

"Fine then, me and Johnny'll have to eat all of Oliver's delicious muffins!"

Robert sighed unheard by the younger boy. Over the next few hours he became aware of what was outside his room. He heard many people pass his room, who he thought were likely to be maids. But every so often it was Enrique, who came in just to annoy him. Sometimes he was joined by Oliver, who clearly had concern in his voice. Enrique was getting increasingly annoyed. The hours had passed quickly as it was now 8PM. Enrique came in once again.

"Robert you have to get up! Come on! You haven't eaten or had a drink all day! Oliver's worrying and Johnny's bad-mouthing you! They're driving me crazy!" Enrique complained.

Robert ignored him, what part of leave him alone did he not get? Enrique stomped off this time, slamming the door as he left. It was not until a few hours later that he got another visitor, this time he was surprised to hear that it was not Enrique.

"Hey, are you dead yet?" Johnny walked to the side of the bed where he could clearly see Robert's face. Robert scowled at him as Johnny knelt down and crossed his arms and lent on the bed. He rested his head on his arms so that they were at eye level.

"Its not like you to do this. What's up? Oliver's been concerned and Enrique's been bad-mouthing you almost all day!"  
"Enrique said you were the one talking about me." Robert glared.  
"He's lyin'! I never said anything about you!" He frowned. "Why're you ignoring him?"  
"I wanted to be alone today, but I keep being disturbed by uncouth simpletons!"  
"Sorry!" Johnny lifted his head and was getting up to leave.  
"It's alright it's more Enrique who's at fault." Robert felt himself smiling.

Johnny smiled back, he seemed to understand.

"You gonna get up tomorrow?"  
"Of course, I only needed the one day to escape from the world!"  
"I'll see you later then!" Johnny got up and left.

That was the first time he'd seen the red-head being understanding. This made Robert start to wonder if his maturity was a one time thing because he had to be the leader when Robert was away or if Johnny was finally starting to grow up.


End file.
